The invention relates to an endocardial electrode arrangement for the intracardial stimulation of the heart, comprising an elongated electrical conductor with a covering of electrical insulation, and with an electrode head electrically connected to the distal end of the conductor and serving for the supply of stimulation pulses to the heart, and further comprising emplacement means secured to the electrode head or in proximity thereto for the fixation of the assembly to a wall of a cardiac cavity.
An endocardial electrode of this type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,501. Serving as emplacement means given this electrode are tines of silicone rubber immediately behind the electrode head which engage into the trabeculae immediately after application and thus keep the electrode in place. It is intended that the tines be held against the insulation of the electrode when introduced into a vein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,303 discloses an endocardial electrode which comprises an insulated, helical, stiff part at the electrode tip or on the insulation of the electrode lead near the electrode tip. This part serves the purpose of screwing and fixing the electrode in the trabeculae of the heart. The helix extends beyond the insulation and, due to the relatively thick helix, the resultant diameter of the electrode can be disturbingly large when introduced into a vein. The fixing of this electrode with the helical part is not as effective as the fixing of an electrode that is provided with tines.